Red Hood and Nightwing
by RiverFawn
Summary: Many drabbles and arcs centered around Dick and Jason, of all different genres; angst, fluff, humor and a lot more...though you might want to prepare for an overload of adorable fluff, and some Daddy!bats (AKA overprotective Bruce). :3 Contains Robin / Damian, Red Robin / Tim, Batman / Bruce, Nightwing / Dick and Red Hood / older ! Jay. DickJay / JayDick.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this originally used to be a chapter in my other story, Nightwing Awesomeness, but I decided to make it the beginning of this story. **

**In this universe, Jason is OLDER than Dick. Also, I don't own anything, and I modified the Chemo attack on Bludhaven a bit. Okay, maybe more.**

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did, was it something you said?_

"Wait! Jason, where are you going?" Dick called frantically, reaching out for him.

"I'm done with this city. Bludhaven is rotting; she's stained with too much blood. The people aren't worth it, and neither are you." Jason turned his face away.

Dick stumbled back, mind reeling from the pure dread and shock. "What-but I thought-you said-"

"What I _said _doesn't mean anything," Jason snarled. "We were young, we didn't know anything."

"That was _last year_, Jason." He shuddered, trying desperately to figure out where it started going downhill. "Surely we haven't changed that much?"

"We've watched people _die_, Dick!" Jason shouted. "We've been torn up and stitched back together so many times that it's not even frightening anymore! And," his voice dropped to a softer, deadlier whisper, "It's Red Hood." And with that, he walked out of the dank, shabby apartment.

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead_

_Held up so high, on such a breakable thread_

Jason was right, Dick thought as he huddled miserably in his half-broken bed. Bludhaven was a lifeless city, filled with terrible minds and starving children. He crept weakly to his drawer, where all of his precious keepsakes laid, concealed in only a small grocery bag.

He opened it, revealing a stack of photos and a few other priceless things. But what really caught his eye was a small sphere, gleaming crystal blue in the soft moonlight.

"_Hey, look, a marble!" Jason grinned, holding up his prize. _

"_A marble that you found on the streets of Bludhaven," Dick deadpanned._

"_Yep!"_

"_But why are you so pleased?"_

_To Dick's astonishment, Jason removed a small diamond from his utility belt and began carving something in the marble with it. _

_Dick crossed his arms. "Where'd you get that?"_

"_Catwoman gave it to me."_

"_What? Why?" _

_Jason finished his carving. There was now a clean hole running from one side to the other, and a small mark at the top. Fishing something out of his belt, he spread it onto the marble, placing the diamond on it. "For this moment."_

"_Is that superglue?"_

"_Nope, Batglue."_

"_That's worse than superglue."_

"_Exactly." Jason got on one knee and held the creation up to Dick. "Until I have something better to offer you."_

"_Oh, Jason…" Dick covered his mouth, tears shimmering below his mask. It was a ring._

A tear slipped down Dick's cheek as he remembered that day, just one month ago.

And that was his last conscious thought.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

Jason sat in the driver's seat, looking in the mirror to catch one last glimpse of Bludhaven. But it was too late. Bludhaven was far now, at least half an hour to drive back. That's what Dick had said last time they had zetaed to Mount Justice, making Jason burst into laughter.

Dangit! Jason swiped the hot tears away. He wouldn't…he would not…

He pulled over and just silently wept for a few minutes. For what he left behind, in both of those godforsaken cities.

Damian would murder him for hurting Dick. The twelve year old still hated Jason for taking away his precious brother a year earlier.

Fighting back a chuckle, he turned on the radio, hoping to get some decent music.

"_Yes, Dylan, there are rumors that the Injustice League is behind all of this, but we can't be sure. They didn't seem to have anything against Bludhaven before."_

Jason froze.

"_This is a report from a scientist who made it out. She says that her toxic chemical measuring device began to beep uncontrollably, and she started to feel somewhat dizzy. The other scientists evacuated the building, and have taken several other children out of the city, but the other citizens are most likely dead, or are dying."_

Jason sped down the road, his speedometer nearly hitting 150 mph and his heart beating erratically.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

The memories passed by in front of Dick's glazed eyes at a whirlwind pace, new and old.

"_Jay, let's be together forever," Dick whispered softly, his heels bouncing lightly off of the side of the rooftop._

"_Together forever," Jason echoed warmly, intertwining their gloved fingers. "'Till death do us part."_

"_What I _said_ doesn't mean anything!"_

Dick staggered, gasping at the ache in his heart.

"_Dickie-bird and I are going back to Bludhaven, to settle down," Jason explained boldly, gripping the younger man's hand in his own._

"_And why do you think we'll let you take Grayson?" Damian sneered dangerously, Bruce's glower reinforcing his words._

"_Because I-I…I love him," Jason burst out, eliciting a collective gasp from the gathered Bats. "And," he glanced at Dick tenderly, "he's worth the world to me."_

"_The people aren't worth it, and neither are you!"_

Dick cried out in pure agony, falling to the ground.

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Jason dashed through the streets, ignoring both the yells of policemen and the bodies on the streets. He swung up to the rooftop, fumbling with the window and cursing when he realized that it was too small. Heading to the apartment door, he sprinted up the flights of stairs.

Heart thumping in his chest, he flew down the hallway, skidding to a stop at the familiar ivory door with the red and blue numbers.

"_See, Jay, we're free from the black bat. You're red and I'm blue, so they should be red and blue!"_

"_That's stupid."_

"_Pleeeeeaaaase?"_

"_Fine, alright!" Jay absolutely couldn't resist those shimmering sapphire eyes, and gazed into them, enraptured._

Fingers shaking, he fumbled slightly with the lock, sprinting into their apartment moments later.

"Dick! Where are you? Answer me!"

No response.

Jason entered their bedroom and his heart almost stopped.

Dick lay on the fractured bed, his hand clenched up and resting on his chest.

Choking back a sob, Jason knelt by the bed and lifted his love up, clutching him close and racing back.

In the car, Jason laid Dick across the back passenger seats, dropping to his knees and holding the other's hand.

Dick rested serenely, eyes closed, as if he were only in a peaceful slumber. His soft, short raven locks fluttered below the open window as Jason wept.

"I'm so sorry, pasăre," Jason whispered, his voice wavering. "I…" He noticed a glimmer in Dick's hand, and gently pried his fingers open, revealing the ring that Jason had created.

Jason gasped in anguish, taking it and slipping it on Dick's slender ring finger. "Te iubesc." _I love you._

He laid his head on the acrobat's chest, body shuddering with every sob. A crystal tear plummeted onto Dick's cheek, as if he, too, were crying.

"Și eu te iubesc." _I love you, too._

Stunned, Jason looked up and saw azure eyes blinking blearily back at him.

"Dick!" Jason clasped him in his arms, tears once again sliding down raven lashes. "Îmi pare rău, te iubesc atât de mult, să fim împreună pentru totdeauna." _I'm sorry, I love you so much, let's be together forever._

"Mie îmi pare rău, te iubesc, Jay. Să nu fi separate din nou." _I'm sorry too, I love you, Jay. Let's never be separated again._

Jason held Dick in his arms, both of them just closing their eyes and savoring the other's presence.

"Where should we go?" Jason asked finally. "Blud's unfit to live in…"

"I know." A flicker of pain flew across Dick's features.

"Maybe Gotham?" Jason suggested, resting his head on Dick's shoulder. "Bruce and the others will gladly welcome you back."

"You too." Dick insisted, a determined look on his face.

"Mmm." Jason placed Dick in the front passenger seat and climbed into the driver's, lacing their fingers. "And if they doesn't, I'll just make them."

"I have a feeling they will," Dick sighed in contentment. "After all, you _are_ my fiancée."

"Right," Jason agreed, a grin spreading across his face.

They drove in pleasurable silence the rest of the way to Gotham, as they drove to a new chapter in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to the first part. Daddy!Bats! *Squeals* Jason's history will be revealed. Keep in mind that it'll be a lot different. And, of course, thank you to Queen of DeNile, my frequent supporter and favourite (I'm Canadian, I spell it like that) author of all time. Her story, Party Crasher, was an epically heart-racing story that I spent hours gasping over. So please, check out her stories!

"_What happened?_" Bruce snarled at Jason, his voice deep and menacing; no doubt the dreaded Batman's infamous growl. Dick sat on a bed in the Batcave, hooked up to an IV and anxiously glancing at Jason, who was in a protective stance in front of him.

"The Injustice League attacked Bludhaven," Jason replied coolly, glowering at Bruce. "Dick got caught in it while I was out of the city."

"And you were the one who hurt and abandoned him there, alone, in the first place," Bruce hissed. "I saw the tapes."

Jason crossed his arms in hostility. "Since when did you install cameras in our house?" And Dick called him a stalker.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, and Jason inwardly cheered in triumph. But it didn't last long, as Bruce drew back up to his intimidatingly tall height, looming over Jason. "I thought we made a deal that, if you upset my son, I would be after you."

Memories flooded back to them all, of times when things were less complicated.

_One Saturday morning, a young woman came to Wayne Manor, her brown hair in a tidy, gleaming bun. She wore a spotless white blouse and a smooth black skirt, with sharp, black glasses. A cautious smile adorned her features. It was obvious that she was the kind of person that was kind, but wouldn't exactly know how to help. Altogether, to the three Wayne boys…_

_She looked like a very uninteresting person. _

_However, the pre-teen behind her was the exact opposite. He looked only a few years older than Dick, and his dark hair framed his face like wild shadows, unkempt and disorderly. He was wearing a clean white polo and formal, black pants, though it seemed like he had been forced into them. The corners of his lips were turned down in an irritated scowl, as if he wanted to be any place but there. _

_Bruce cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone present. "Boys, this is my secretary, Jasmine Todd, and her son, Jason. Jason will be supervising you every Saturday when Alfred, Jasmine and I are at a meeting. You'll be good, right?"_

_"Yes, Dad," Dick grinned. This would be interesting._

_A few minutes later, the sound of a shutting door brought Dick to attention. Smiling at the newcomer, he shifted a scowling Damian to one arm and held out the other. "Hello, Jason, was it? I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick. I'm thirteen. This here is five-year-old Damian, and the little guy who's tugging at my sleeve is Tim, and he's seven."_

_"Listen here,_ kid_," Jason growled, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I didn't want to come here."_

_"Neither would I, if I was in your position," Dick responded, unfazed. "However, if you're going to be with us every week, you might as well get acquainted with us. Also, you're only a year and forty-three days older than me, so I wouldn't be talking."_

_Jason's slight gawk shifted into a small smirk. "You're an interesting kid."_

_Fast forward in time and they've all matured. Jason became a cocky young adult of nineteen, Dick was a responsible 18-year-old, Tim was a twelve year old genius and Damian a sulky, deadly eight year old assassin, having been captured by Talia when Bruce was 'dead' for four and a half years. Jason still came every Saturday, despite the fact that they were teenagers and preteens now. Bruce highly suspected that it was because of Dick and Jason's developing bond, and didn't like it one bit._

_It was one of these Saturdays that Jason discovered the Batcave. _

_At first, he, surprisingly, did nothing about it. And then, that same week, Jasmine Todd was murdered brutally at the hands of the Joker, Batman's greatest adversary._

_"I want to become a vigilante," Jason demanded, returning the Dark Knight's glare._

_"What would your mother say?" Bruce hissed._

_"Well, she's not alive anymore, is she?" Jason stared through Batman, his eyes glazed._

_Jason became Red Hood, the Joker's old name, to mock his mother's killer._

_Fast forward again, one year more and Jason and Dick aren't hiding anything anymore. They're straightforward and unflinching when they break it to Bruce, who feels numb. Dick leaves, and Jason stands to follow, but Bruce grabs the young man's elbow._

_"Listen, Jason. I'm not opposed to this, but…if you hurt him, I _will _come after you."_

_Jason nods solemnly. "Understood, sir."_

"I didn't mean to," Jay muttered softly. He turned to see Dick's tender, forgiving gaze and he felt courage surge through him once more. "But I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_ doesn't cut it," the Batman rasped, leaning closer, and Jason took an involuntary step back.

"Bruce, stop it," Dick interrupted, detaching the IV and getting off of the bed.

"Dick, stand down, you're in no condition to argue," Bruce snapped, eyes flickering behind Jason.

"Neither is he," Dick retorted, grabbing Jason's hand. "C'mon, Jay. Let's go."

"Dick, I'm just worried about you," Bruce protested. "He just deserted you there. How do you know that he won't walk out on you in your time of need in the future?"

Dick's expression softened. "I appreciate it, Bruce, but I'm an adult now. There's no need to hover over me all the time, I can take care of myself."

Bruce opened his mouth and then closed it, internal conflicts raging in his azure eyes.

"Besides, we'll be staying here to watch over the kids and keep you company, old man." Dick teased.

The indecision in Bruce's eyes was overwhelmed by astonishment, and then relief. "I…thank you."

Jason averted his eyes awkwardly, aware that he didn't belong in this scene.

"Anyways, Jay and I'll leave you to your Batbusiness," Dick called over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and tugged at Jason's hand.

Upstairs, Tim and Damian were there to greet them. Tim hugged Jason briefly, latching onto his older brother straight after. Damian gave Jason a hateful, burning glare and Dick a fleeting embrace, before nodding at Tim.

"Right! Each of you, take these piles of clothes," Tim picked up two bundles of fabric and pressed them into their arms, "and head to your rooms."

"We're not going to be separated." Jason crossed his arms in defiance.

Tim rolled his eyes teasingly. "Of course. Take the bedroom beside Bruce's, across from Damian's and diagonal from mine." Jason rolled his eyes. The kid was so exact.

Damian's glare turned seething, and Jason sighed. The kid didn't approve of him in the least.

"Why don't we go?" the oldest suggested, towing Dick towards their bedroom.

"Sure!" Dick chirped cheerfully, skipping along. Jason sighed again. Dick still acted like he was thirteen.

That night, Jason slept peacefully and nightmare-free, the cause being that he was treating Dick like a giant teddy bear. But in the middle of the night, he felt his 'teddy bear' struggling out of his grip and dashing away.

Huh? The young man rubbed his bleary eyes, feeling rather bewildered, until he heard the soft cries of a child and the soothing tones of Dick. Oh. Tim or Damian obviously had a nightmare, and Dick's brotherly instincts had leapt into action. Groaning, Jason covered his face with a pillow and attempted to go back to slumbering.

Dick entered the room, holding the hand of a small figure. "Jay, I'm going to stay with Dami tonight. You're okay with that, right?"

Jason nodded, scowling as he saw Damian's triumphant smirk. Oh, it was _so _on.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first of all, hugs to Kaysea! And more hugs to the lovely Queen of DeNile, who came up with an amazing idea for a chapter! And hugs to all of you guys! HUGGING SPREE!

Okay, so, here's how this story will be organized. The chapters are sorted into different categories.  
Arcs, drabbles, one-shots, and prompts. These are then sorted into sub-categories: flashback, AU (changed characters or what-if situations), pairing-centered, songfic, normal, deathfic... And_ then_, I'll put the genre and name(s) of the main character(s) of that chapter.

Sound complicated? It's really not. See, before every chapter, I'll just put something like, **Prompt-flashback-angst-Jason**, and I don't have to put a gigantic author note before it. And you can just look at those simple, bold words to decide whether you want to read a chapter or not. Win/win situation!

Keep in mind that if it's an arc, it will only contain genres and character names and such in the introduction. It will just say, for example, **Arc-3**, which means chapter 3 of the current arc.

**Arc-1-normal-mystery/holidays-all characters**

A Bird's Last Melody

"Why do criminals still commit crime when it's forty-five below?" Nightwing bemoaned. "At least I have a thermal suit, but them? Are they insane? Wait, don't answer that."

"Oh, 'Wing. Your idiocy astounds me," Red Hood deadpanned, pleasantly warm and cozy in a furry leather jacket and _several _thermal suits.

The spandex-clad young man shuddered. "Those layers limit your movement and flexibility, and you know I have to be flexible. Plus, it makes you look fat."

Hood scoffed, affronted. Nonetheless, he drew Nightwing to his side, clasping him in his arms.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Nightwing opposed, letting a few giggles escape.

"Making sure you don't catch a cold. It'd be a pain to have to serve you food," Red retorted solemnly.

"_Hey, you two lovebirds better be watching the streets_," Red Robin snickered in their ears.

"I was, with my peripheral vision," Nightwing declared earnestly.

"_Sure you were. Anyways, head back home, it's Christmas."_

"Thanks, Red Robin-hey!" Nightwing protested, as Red Hood picked him up bridal style and carried him to the Batmobile. "Dude, I'm not a china doll!"

"Sure you aren't, Mister I'm-paler-than-a-vampire?" Red Hood queried, setting him down in the passenger seat.

Nightwing huffed, though he was grinning widely.

Unbeknownst to them, a masked woman inspected them from the utmost depths of the shadows, glossy lips convulsing in an insane grin. "Ah, the flaws and weaknesses of love and affection. I only truly loved once," her grin turned feral, "and he was claimed by the ethereal tendrils of death. But as Shakespeare said," and with a hungering sigh, "the course of true love never did run smooth."

"Hey!" a cheerful voice rang out. A young man sauntered into the room. "So, are we going to kill them yet?" His emerald eyes shone with morbid eagerness.

The young woman stood and smiled, shimmering scarlet lips looking blood-red in contrast to her white, fang-like teeth. "Just a little longer, sweetie."

_A-Bird's-Last-Melody_

Dick yawned, blinking hazy eyes. After a few moments, he felt another presence in the room.

"You're finally awake." Tim crossed his arms in amusement.

"Yeah, well, I need my beauty sleep," Dick managed to say before falling back onto the pillow. Wait…Tim was in his Red Robin uniform…

"Nuh-uh, sleepy-head." Tim pulled him back up. "Bruce called a meeting in the Batcave."

"At…" Dick glanced at his clock. "One in the morning?"

"He said it was an emergency," Tim clarified apologetically.

Dick's blue eyes widened and he flew out of bed. In five seconds, he'd opened the closet, grabbed his Nightwing suit and rushed to the bathroom, rapidly shutting the door. He emerged two minutes later, all ready and rushed down, tugging Tim-er, Red Robin- along with him.

In the Batcave, Red Hood and Robin were already waiting for them.

"What happened?" Nightwing questioned, taking the seat next to Red Hood, who shrugged helplessly. "We don't know. He was just waiting for you to tell all of us."

Batman grunted, gaining the attention of all those present. "We received a recording on our last patrol. It's…" At a loss for words, he simply played it.

"People shriek, are you listenin'?" crooned a silky, suggestive, feminine voice.

"In the lane, blood is glistening." The male's voice could have been childish and innocent, except that there was a gruesomely sadistic, inhuman edge to it.

"A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,

Walking in the gore-stained Gotham streets.

Gone away is the blue bird,

Here to stay is a new bird,

But that problem's small,

We'll just kill them all,

Walking in the gore-stained Gotham streets.

"From the innards we can build the Batman,

And torture him until he's black and blue-

"Like Nightwing!" the male exclaimed.

"He'll ask where his little birds are at, then,

We'll tell him that they're dead and slaughter him, too!" At that, the female and male burst into sadistic laughter, and Batman paused the recording.

There was a long, horrified silence, in which all four bat-boys had paled.

Dick exhaled slowly. "Well, that wasn't…exactly cheery."

"No duh, Sherlock," Red Hood responded wryly, heart still thumping as his protective side arose. He gripped Nightwing's hand tightly, gazing at him anxiously, and the younger man gave him a reassuring look back. Immediately, the fear in Jason's heart was flooded with relief. Unfortunately, the two youngest were not so easily consoled, and Nightwing was forced to soothe them while trying not to laugh at Batman's irritation and amusement.

Red Hood felt a familiar ache in his heart, like the ones when Dick would come home late on Friday and fall asleep watching Saturday morning cartoons, a serene, innocent expression on his face. He would wonder if, in the future, he could possibly lose this. Now, it came flooding back, especially with these fresh, vicious, dangerous criminals on the rise. The words from the sadistic Christmas carol parody echoed in his head.

"_Gone away is the blue bird,"_ his eyes flashed to a calming, gentle Nightwing, _"Here to stay is the new bird," _he glanced at a stoic Damian and a sobbing Tim, _"But that problem's small, we'll just slaughter them all…_

_Walking in the gore-stained Gotham streets."_


	4. Chapter 4

**The arc is still going on, this is just a random angsty filler.**

**Oneshot-deathfic-angst-Jason-Dick**

"Will you be alright?" Jason murmured in Dick's ear. "After all, it is a vital Justice League mission…with the most powerful metas on _both_ sides. Couldn't they just get someone else?"

"I'm afraid they're in dire need of my flexibility and acrobatics on this one, Beloved," Dick sighed. "No, seriously, that's what they said. 'We're in dire need of your flexibility and acrobatics on this one'."

The two young ones shared a laugh before it grew silent again.

"Stay safe, will you?" Jason attempted to speak casually, though it really sounded like a plea.

"Of course I will. If I didn't, then who would you marry?" teased Dick, flashing an engagement ring on a necklace at him before tucking it inside his vigilante suit.

"Promise me you'll come back," Jason begged.

Dick paused halfway through placing his mask on, smirking gently at Jason. "Of course I will. It'll only take a few hours. And then we'll get married, and go on our honeymoon, and adopt some orphans. By the way, I'll be the one to take the kids to acrobatic classes," he reminded with a laugh. "Love you."

"Love you too," called Jason.

Then, Dick was gone, turned into Nightwing, and in a matter of seconds, Nightwing was gone too.

Jason sighed, heading to boil some tea. It was an easy alternative to alcohol that Dickie had taught him.

Dang, was Jason missing him already?

An hour passed. Jason sat there drinking tea to calm his nerves.

Two hours. Miss Martian came, soothing him with her telepathic abilities and bright, gentle personality.

Three hours. Miss Martian left, realizing that her attempts were futile.

Four hours. He sharpened his knives and reloaded his tranquilizer guns.

Five hours. He tried to communicate with the League to see if they could tell him anything, but no luck.

Six hours. He went over all of their photos together, grinning at sporadic intervals.

Seven. He began pacing the living room, calling anybody he could think of that was affiliated with the League and asking them to contact the Watchtower.

Eight. Jay went to bed to try to wash his mind for a while.

Nine. He couldn't sleep, thoughts and anxieties plaguing his mind.

Ten. He finally fell asleep, but it was a fitful sleep, nightmares raging in his head.

_Brrrring!_

Gasping, Jason reached for the phone, awoken from his unsatisfying slumber. "H'llo?"

"_Jason, this is Clark, Clark Kent."_

"What happened?" Jason was instantly alert.

"_He…fought valiantly with us. There were many ferocious, hazardous villains and he knocked out at least an eighth of them."_

"W-what are you trying to say?" There was a growing pool of dread in his stomach.

"_He's gone. I'm so sorry, Jason, he…"_ Superman's voice broke and Jason could hear numerous sobs on the other line.

Time stopped. His throat grew dry, and all he could choke out was, "How?"

"_He sacrificed himself, everyone was gravely injured and the assassin was climbing up the side of the building, aiming a gun of poisonous, unbreakable kryptonite bullets at the heroes. Nightwing took all of the hits, and knowing…knowing that he was going to die, he grabbed the assassin and jumped off, using his body to shield the villain from fatal injury. If he had not done so…half of the Justice League would be dead…Jason, I'm sorry. Jason? Answer me!"_

All he could see was red.

His body was automatically doing what he would have done, had he been more focused. Put on mask. Put on jacket. Head to Zeta tube. Enter Watchtower. Slaughter target.

"Jason, I'm sorry," Superman tried as Jason threw strong but ineffective punches at the Man of Steel.

"You're sorry! Why did you let Nightwing die? Why did any of you," Red Hood roared, turning on the weeping superheroes, "let Nightwing die? You're metas, you could have saved him! He was better than all of you! He, he…" Jason slumped to the floor, shattered and drained. "He was the best person I've ever met in my life."

A very pale Batman, along with a sobbing Red Robin and a trembling Robin, stepped out of the shadows, motioning to Red Hood. Understanding, Red Hood followed on shaky legs, Superman ushering the others out so that the Bats could have some private time.

Batman walked briskly forwards, his Robins following immediately. But there was weariness and trepidation in their steps, and Red Hood suddenly realized where they were going. "Nightwing's body?"

"Yes," Batman answered without emotion.

Jason felt a wave of fury as his numbed emotions raged once more. "Your eldest son just freaking died, and you act like everything's normal! It's like you don't even care about him! What is-

"Do not ever suggest I did not love my son!" Batman thundered, whipping around to face Red Hood. His eyes crackled with grief-induced hatred. "You may love him as well, but I felt a fatherly love for him for longer than you have even known him, for more than half his life. He pulled me out of the darkness. He was my pride and joy, my sunshine, my…my little Dickie. I loved him like he was my own son…" Batman was gone now, replaced by Bruce, a father that mourned and missed his son.

There was a moment of silence as they arrived at the Med Bay. Bruce had taken off his mask and was stroking Nightwing's hair. Dick looked so serene and undisturbed that Jason was hit with the overwhelming urge to break down and cry.

"He was my mentor," spoke Damian suddenly, and the occupants of the room turned to face the child. "He was my eldest brother, and he taught me to not look at everything as if it were negative. He brought much-needed light to my-our world."

"He wanted you to have this," Tim said softly, holding out a ring. "Th-the chain broke while he was falling, but the ring miraculously was unharmed by the impact."

Jason accepted it with trembling fingers, reading the inscription inside that he had specially carved.

_Forever and always, even from above._

"Please, come back to me," Jason breathed in agony, touching his beloved's hand. "Please, please…I love you so much. You can't leave me, Dickie-bird…" he collapsed to the floor, sobbing his heart out.

"Jason? Jason?"

Jason woke with a sharp intake of breath, gasping in air. Dick was hovering over him anxiously. "You okay?"

Jason laughed, half dryly and half in pure relief. "I should ask that to you." He wrapped his arms around Dick, making sure that it wasn't just a hallucination. "I love you."

"Uh…love you too…" Dick stared at him curiously. "You're being rather affectionate this morning."

"Yeah, well." Jason glanced at the ring hanging on a silver, unbroken chain on his neck.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Dick queried, amused.

"Not now." _Right now, I'm just glad you're here._


End file.
